


Из шкафа на выход!

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Rendomski



Series: 4 левел, мини [12]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Crack, Dream Sex, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendomski/pseuds/Rendomski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стрендж и Норрелл насылают на императора Александра кошмары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из шкафа на выход!

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи текста являются литературными персонажами, присутствующими в обоих канонах, и не имеют отношения к реальным историческим личностям.

Когда стало известно о предстоящих переговорах российского и французского императоров в пограничном городке Тильзит, Стрендж и мистер Норрелл решили возобновить попытки воздействовать на Александра через страшные сны и внести разлад в его отношения с Наполеоном.

— Думаю, действеннее всего будет, если мы проникнем в настоящие сны российского императора и попытаемся внести уже в готовый сон нужные аллегории и символы, — предложил Стрендж. Мистер Норрелл счёл предложение ученика разумным. Вдвоём они разыскали подходящее заклинание и, когда волшебство сработало, склонились над серебряной чашей с водой.

Перед ними предстала богато убранная комната с пышной кроватью под балдахином, туалетным столиком и тяжёлым резным шкафом у одной стены — опочивальня императора. Так, во всяком случае, полагал сам император Александр, настолько естественно готовясь к отходу ко сну, что мистер Норрелл усомнился, не бодрствует ли ещё император и не видят ли они вместо сна реальное положение дел.

Вдруг Александр обернулся на раздавшийся из шкафа подозрительный шорох. Схватив шпагу, Александр с негодованием воскликнул:

— Кто там? Выходите немедленно, негодяй!

К удаче волшебников, французский не только по-прежнему оставался языком русского двора, но даже и языком снов русского императора. Дверца шкафа осторожно отворилась, и из неё, робея, ступил невысокий курчавый молодой человек, одетый в гусарскую форму, и упал на колени.

— Государь! — дрожащим, но звенящим от решимости голосом воскликнул он. — Я проник сюда против всех законов и приличий. Мне прощения нет, но я прошу помиловать хотя бы моего товарища, за которого я хотел просить сегодня днём. Если вы помните…

— Конечно же я помню вас, смелый юноша. Я помню вас ещё по Аустерлицу. Ростов, не так ли?..

Темноволосый гусар, названный Ростовым, поднял покаянно склонённую голову. На молодом, с едва пробившимися чёрными усиками лице его отразилось благоговейное изумление.

— Да, — только и достало у него сил прошептать. — Неужто вы помните?..

Император Александр потрепал Ростова по кудрям. Стрендж закашлялся, хватая воздух. Мистер Норрелл оторвался на миг от проплывавшей в серебряной чаше картины и сухо попросил Стренджа отсесть подальше, чтобы тот не кашлянул случайно в воду и не испортил колдовство. Не говоря уж, чтобы не накашлял на самого него — мистер Норрелл с прискорбной лёгкостью подхватывал болезни. Когда мистер Норрелл вернулся к созерцанию сновидения, император Александр уже поднял Ростова с колен. Так и придерживая Ростова за плечи, он горячо объяснял что-то про законы общества и законы сердца человеческого. А затем прижался к губам Ростова поцелуем.

Мистер Норрелл ошарашенно моргнул, но припомнил, что у русских, кажется, принято приветствовать друг друга подобным образом. Он долго ожидал конца этого весьма деятельного поцелуя, сопровождаемого мычанием, причмокиванием и снованием рук обоих участников по телу друг друга, и, истощив наконец терпение, высказался:

— Дикие нравы всё-таки у этих русских… Мистер Стрендж, что вы себе позволяете?

Откашлявшийся и пришедший в себя Стрендж ударил рукой по поверхности воды, разбив видение.

— Мистер Норрелл, это… Видите ли… — Стрендж колебался, подбирая слова. — Мистер Норрелл, я полагаю, наблюдать за… этим далее было бы абсолютно недостойно джентльменов.

Мистер Норрелл медленно переварил слова Стренджа.

— Вы полагаете, это… то… вот это… что мы видели, и было недостойное занятие?

Стрендж кивнул, с усилием сохраняя серьёзное выражение лица.

— Просто отвратительно, — категорически заявил мистер Норрелл.

— Это всего лишь сон, не забывайте. — Стрендж пожал плечами. — Мы можем подождать и попробовать следующий сон императора.

— Нет, — отрезал мистер Норрелл. — Достаточно на сегодня. Уже поздно. И у меня разболелась голова, — добавил он с нажимом, видя, что Стрендж собрался было напомнить про переговоры в Тильзите, про поручение правительства и про срочность.

Судьба благословила Джонатана Стренджа супругой, которая никогда не пользовалась традиционной женской отговоркой про головную боль. Но потом переменчивая Фортуна, видимо, спохватилась и решила в лице мистера Норрелла возместить упущенное.

Спешно выпроводив ученика, мистер Норрелл потребовал у заспанного слуги плед — не хватало ещё правда подхватить простуду — и откинулся в кресле, задумчиво скользя взглядом по поблескивающей поверхности воды в серебряной чаше. У мистера Норрелла не было оснований сомневаться в словах Стренджа, дескать, подглядеть и воспользоваться виденной им грезой было недостойно джентльмена. С другой же стороны, мистер Норрелл смутно догадывался, что прочие его друзья, Ласселз и Дролайт, воспользоваться ею не погнушались бы. И предвкушение успеха в глазах министерства в случае удачного исхода — собственного, независимого от мистера Стренджа успеха — заставило Норрелла повторить заклинание.

Названный Ростовым молодой гусар продолжал целовал императора Александра. Только теперь не в губы, а в обнажённый живот — оба они успели избавиться от большей части одежды, и Ростов расположился между раскинутых голых ног своего императора. Он ритмично приподнимал и опускал голову. Мистеру Норреллу поначалу показалось, что так он беспокойно пытается разглядеть на животе Александра любопытную родинку или шрам, как вдруг оцепенел от понимания.

Ростов не целовал императора. И не в живот.

Представить себе что-либо более нелепое, отвратительное и негигиеничное мистер Норрелл не мог. Его пробил жар, но сбросить плед, стать на один слой одежды ближе к творимому непотребству было немыслимо. Как вообще такое возможно: ртом — и нечистую часть тела чужого человека? Или позволить другому взять эту самую часть в мокрый, слюнявый, тёплый рот? Может, сон, который видел Александр, был кошмаром? Мистер Норрелл невольно представил себя на месте императора. Мысль никак не хотела становиться такой кошмарной, как ей полагалось. Кошмаром было бы, если бы в подобных обстоятельствах постучался слуга. Или, хуже, гораздо хуже, в окно ухмыльнулась щербатая физиономия Винкулюса.

Мистер Норрелл вскочил, горя от стыда, возбуждения и жажды возмездия, которое он уготовил русскому императору за сны, которые джентльмену даже подглядывать недостойно. Вот что теперь требовалось: появление в спальне того, кого император сильнее всего страшился бы в данных недостойных обстоятельствах увидеть. С нехарактерной горячностью мистер Норрелл произнёс нужное заклинание. Дверь шкафа в императорской опочивальне снова распахнулась, и из шкафа вышел статный старик в экзотическом, на взгляд мистера Норрелла, кафтане и в напудренном парике, смотревшемся нелепо и старомодно (того, что парик точь-в-точь напоминал его собственный, мистер Норрелл отчего-то не осознавал). Император Александр воскликнул что-то по-русски и попытался заслонить непристойную наготу курчавой головой Ростова. Затем он спохватился и, напротив, оттолкнув его, завернулся в простыню.

— Князь Болконский! — воскликнул он. — Да что вы себе позволяете! Стража!

Старый князь, не поведя на окрики императора и бровью, в три неспешных шага оказался у постели и брезгливо велел прикрывавшемуся ворохом одежды Ростову:

— Вон!

Ростов беспрекословно подчинился, выскочив куда-то за край блюда. Он исчез, как сменяются и исчезают люди во сне.

— Это вы что себе позволяете, милостивый государь? Стало быть, вот так? Я, даже будучи в отставке, ратую о благе государства, пишу вам письма, готовлю свои мемуары, дабы те послужили вам после моей кончины. А вы тут что? С гусарами развлекаться изволите? Да будь вы моим сыном, я бы просто взял и выпорол вас kak sidorovu kozu!

— Вы правы, князь, — склонив голову, признал император Александр. — Я забыл свой долг, свою честь. Позволил французским гнусностям увлечь меня. Вы… вы должны наказать меня, князь.

Хмыкнув, князь выжидающе похлопал по ладони невесть откуда взявшимся в другой руке хлыстом. Император Александр неуклюже спустил с кровати ноги, повернувшись к князю бледным августейшим задом. Мистер Норрелл судорожно хватал воздух пересохшим приоткрытым ртом. Желание зажмуриться перебивалось страхом, что стоит ему закрыть глаза, и требуемое волшебство выйдет из-под контроля. Даже если в настоящий момент он не мог похвастаться контролем. И не только над волшебством.

Свистнул хлыст, и мистер Норрелл подскочил, будто яркая полоса от удара отпечаталась на его собственных ягодицах.

— Воздержание, — отрывисто приговаривал князь на каждом ударе. — Занятие. Здоровье. А то развели тут. Разврат. Выдумали, вишь. Войну. И Бонапарта. Великий. Полководец. Тоже мне.

Хлёсткие удары ложились один за другим, как по метроному. Император Александр от каждого содрогался и резко выдыхал или испускал тихое покаянное «да». И продолжил ритмично содрогаться, когда князь прервался, переводя дух. Раз, другой, третий. Старик поглядывал на это зрелище сверху, неодобрительно кривя губы, и с размаху шлёпнул вдруг утяжелённой перстнями рукой по раскрасневшейся ягодице, расчерченной следами хлыста.

— Да! — воскликнул император Александр уже в голос.

Несколько шлепков перешли в поглаживание, потом пальцы князя скользнули между ягодиц и вскоре принялись погружаться вглубь. Мистер Норрелл категорически не желал думать куда, только завороженно наблюдал, за всё дальше исчезающими пальцами и за покачиваниями истерзанного зада. Император стремился то потереться о кровать налившимся, багровым членом, мелькавшим между слегка расставленных ног, то насадиться на старческие пальцы по самые массивные перстни…

От распахнувшейся с грохотом двери шкафа подскочили все трое. Белый конь, несущий французского императора Наполеона собственной персоной, выскочил из шкафа и загарцевал в тесноте опочивальни.

— О! — воскликнул Наполеон. — Великолепно! Какое здесь веселье!

Пару секунд он подозрительно приглядывался к парику старого князя. Затем, приняв старика за конюха (судя по хлысту в руке, надо полагать), соскочил с седла и бросил ему поводья.

— Великолепно! — повторил Наполеон. — Несказанно рад видеть нашего августейшего союзника и брата. Сейчас мы тут затеем настоящую французскую любовь!

Император Александр изловчился перескочить через спинку кровати, шмыгнул в шкаф и крепко захлопнул за собой дверь. Вода в серебряной чаше внезапно померкла: надо полагать, император в поту пробудился от гротескного и постыдного кошмара.

Появление Наполеона подсказывало мистеру Норреллу, что по возвращении домой Стрендж счёл недостойный для джентльмена поступок допустимым для волшебника на государственной службе. Появление Наполеона на белом коне подсказывало, что мысль эта пришла Стренджу после некоторого количества крепкого спиртного.

Ночью мистеру Норреллу снилось, что он сидит в тесном шкафу, вплотную прижатый к этой неприятной особе, жене Стренджа. Шёпотом, чтобы не потревожить кого-то, кто расхаживал и покашливал за дверью, они спорили, кому из них положено выходить из шкафа первым.


End file.
